Accidental Bumps, and Misleading Pictures
by Ema Marsel
Summary: Harry was sick of his life. The regular routine and then one day after a rash decision to try and devert the Press, he and the life a muggle young lady turned upside down all because of a few pictures.
1. The sound of his cloak was his good bye

Hey I know I didn't finish the last, I moved on. SORRY ABOUT THAT I hope you guys like this one as much and review as well. It's a fun write, and a great story. Possibly set in a AU setting but I don't know. I just wanted to see what would happen if I broke ALL OF THE HARRY/ whatever character, and put him with a muggle. They hook up in a fun way.

Uh, please read and review good, bad I can take a hit. I might argue back possibly but hey enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did, I can accept the fact that I don't. So I take credit in my idea of the spin off of Harry Potter in general that was written by the one we praise, J.K. Rowling. Yes we owe her so much. I know me countless days of writing. But I don't own Harry Potter or anything that goes with him.

It the sound of his cloak that gave him away. The sound of it wrapping around his body that not only ten minutes ago that body was wrapped around me. We had been asleep, and like a cloak he was protecting me from the cold, and harm that life makes you endure.

But my cloak was no longer about me. It wasn't until the click of the door did I realize that his side of the bed was weightless and that I could roll the length of the bed only running in to pillows.

There was no other obstacle for me to roll into. Because he was gone. Gone with the days end, did he escape my life.

As I lay, my head facing the door I could see his shadow through the crack and him standing there outside my room deciding if his actions were right ones.

There stood merely two inches of wood that kept me from the man that took my breath away when he kissed me. And even more importantly I took his.

I could still smell him on my blankets but he was nowhere near. The sound of a distant pop, signaling that he was gone.

Gone for good.

Out of my life.

Never to see the tear trickle down my face.

I wanted him back.


	2. Airport Bumps, Reporter's Thumps

To all of those who reviewed, I thank you. Now on with the story.

A couple months earlier.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm going to America!" Casey Roth said hugging her best friend good bye at the airport terminal. "And I cant believe I'm going without you!" She giggled and wiped the escaping tear from her eye.

"Don't start Case!" Katrina cried holding onto her friend desperately. "Or I will start bawling, and I still have to go to work today and ask for time off!"

"Oh Kat, your job sucks." Casey said pushing her short blond locks from her eyes. "You work way to damn much." She started to say but held her tongue on the subject she swore an oath on to stop nagging her best friend about. "But anyway you have my cell, you better call!"

"NOW BOARDING SEATS A THROUGH G." The loud speaker yelled.

"Casey that's you! And I am double parked, I gotta get sweetie!" Katrina said holding her friend on more time. "I swear I will call you, but go before I emotionally break down and don't let you board the plane."

Casey nodded and turned to walk through the gate waving to her friend as she boarded the plane.

With one last look, Casey was to far down the boarding gate to see her friend dash from the area.

Katrina waved until she no longer saw her friend's short blond locks. She turned and started for the nearest exit. She had to get to her car. It was a lie that her car was double-parked, she just needed to get away so she could find if her memo made it to her secretary.

She started to pick up pace so she could make it there faster. She mentally scolded herself for not taking her palm pilot, personal computer, or even her cell phone with her into the airport, but she knew her best friend would of done a pocket search if any act of suspicious activity went on. Especially pocket diving.

'I don't understand why they care so much.' She thought as she practically skipped out of the security part of the airport. She smiled nonchalantly at the fact that her family and best friend was that worried about her, but really they did get out of hand.

She was walking towards the exit when she heard some clicking she decided against spying on what was happening but was pushed into the revolving door along with another guy.

She looked back and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry bout that." He apologized. "Got tossed in with ya." His black hair hung around his face like a frame around a picture. She nodded and then started to jog across the crosswalk, hoping the cars would stop it seemed like the guy had the same idea because he followed her.

That's when Katrina didn't know what happened, a hand grabbed hers and when she looked up the guy was holding her to him.

"Excuse me!" She snapped but then flashes and loud people surrounded them. He leaned towards her ear.

"Please play along." He said sliding his arm around her waist.

The crowd was screaming the name Harry! And yelling weird questions.

"HARRY WHO IS THE GIRL?" **First of all who is Harry? Katrina was thinking.**

"WHERE DID YOU DISAPPEAR TO HARRY!?" **I wish I could disappear now.**

"ARE YOU GOING BACK TO PLAY QUIDDITCH?" **What the hell is quidditch?**

"HARRY RIGHT HERE ARE YOU PLANNING ON HEADING THE WIZARD WORLD?" **WIZARD WORLD???????**

"HARRY WHO IS YOUR LADY FRIEND?" **I'm anything but a lady friend.**

"IS THIS YOUR FIANCE?" **WHAT THE HELL?**

"DID YOU DISAPPEAR BECAUSE OF THE ENGAGEMENT OF MISS WEASLEY TO MR. MALFOY?" **This could be interesting. **

Katrina only could turn and hide her face in his neck. There were even more pictures taken when she did this. She didn't know why but she felt very safe in his arms.

Then out of no where a couple of fairly big guys broke the crowd of reporters up and made a space for Harry and Katrina to actually breathe. Katrina was still holding onto him and he wasn't letting her go.

"Uh, I will take a couple questions." Harry said quietly as the group died down. "You there, what's your question?"

"Yes, thank you Harry, Why did you go into hiding?" The guy asked with a toothy grin.

"I got sick of my routine life, so I took a trip." Harry said and smiled at the crowd. "Whom are you writing for?"

"Magical Herald." The man replied.

"Ok next question." Harry said randomly pointing at a girl who looked somewhat familiar. "Maggie right?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter sir." She said, "Witch Weekly, did this lady with you go on your trip?"

"No she didn't, we were saying good bye to a friend here." Harry said remembering seeing the girl he was holding waving to a friend. "Next question."

"Yes, a question for the lady, Miss what is your name?" A man asked. Katrina jumped when the guy asked for her. She totally spaced and clung closer to Harry. She whispered her name.

He started to chuckle. "Sorry guys, she's a little camera shy, her name is Katrina."

"IS there a last name with that Harry?" The man asked a follow up question.

"Not one I'm willing to give ya sorry mate." Harry said and looked at his watch. "Hey guys I'm sorry, but we have reservations for dinner, talk to my publicist, give her hell for me. She needs to work a little bit more." Harry said and the reporters laughed and popped away.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into the car terminal. "Uh where is your car at?" She looked at him and then fainted.


	3. Friendly Input

Yes it is short. But it didn't transition well with the rest of the story. I really am just making all of this up so I sound like I know what I am talking about. Email me at . if a beta reader is your thing. I don't know if this needs it, but I have never had a beta reader.

He apparated her to his apartment without any real conscience thinking, he just thought it had been a good idea. Him, a strange girl he had never met before in his life, and a million news papers claiming him to be a betrothed man, or worse this was his love mistress. What could possibly go wrong?

That's why he called his best mates on the fireplace to the moment he had her on the couch and out of his arms.

"RON!" Harry bellowed into his fireplace. "HALLO RON GET YOUR ARSE ON THE FIREPLACE!" Harry yelled hoping he wasn't disturbing anything to intimate that might be transgressing between his best friends.

"What the bloody hell, Harry?" Ron called from the other room and ran into the room while pulling a shirt over his shoulder. "Where's the bloody fire, and there better fucking not be one cause you are a wizard Harry, I don't need another Hermione on my hands."

"Ron, get over to my apartment immediately. And if Hermione is there-

"YES HARRY POTTER I AM HERE!" Hermione screamed walking into the room. "You better have some explanation for not being at the airport when I came to pick you up. You begged and guilted me for never showing any support for you and then I get there and guess who the bloody hell isn't there!"

"Uh.. sorry 'Mione.' Harry said ruffling his hair a bit. "But well you will understand tomorrow morning, but right now I need both of your guys's help."

"Oh shit Harry mate, what cha get into now?" Ron asked taking a seat.

"Jest get over here!" Harry said closing the floo line and walked back to the sitting room where his guest was lying. He heard to faint pops and a door opening.

"Jeez Hermione cant you get your directions down." Ron's mumbled voice said through the wall. "You are gonna kill me someday." He pulled her up from the floor and walked through the apartment.

"Harry what's the matter?" Hermione asked shaking off Ron's arm knowing that their relationship bothered Harry. Ever since they started dating, Harry couldn't help but feel like the third wheel and hated being around them. So he started talking to Ginny more and helped her with school and all sorts of different issues he would be talking to his so called best friends. But they were so busy sucking each other's face he couldn't get a word in edgewise or in return.

So after many hours of arguments and weeks of compromising they came to a solution, not public display of affection in front of Harry behind closed doors. In public they were allowed to what they wished but when it was just the three of them, then hands off.

Ron and Hermione found Harry standing in front of them with a finger to his lips and then motioned to the couch where a girl was laying.

"Oh bloody hell Harry what did you get yourself into?" Hermione cursed.


End file.
